User blog:Daniel Smith/What Is To Come: Next Nazi Zombie Map: Dominio de Castro
Welcome, readers, to another of my exciting and informing blog posts about the next Nazi Zombies map. Just like my previous post, I have included a semi-new layout, more information, and a lot of surprises! But before I begin, I would like to thank Sniperteam82308 for the backstory idea. So without further delay, I present you with another edition of my "Next Nazi Zombie Map". Enjoy! Map The map is called "Dominio de Castro", which is Spanish. When translated to English, it reads "Castro's Estate". The map has the layout of the multiplayer map Villa and the single player map Operation 40. What lead me to do a map in Cuba was... hmmm... I honestly don't know. It just seemed cool to me, I guess. 'Backstory' After the undead at the Pentagon are estinguished, John F. Kennedy, Robert McNamara, Fidel Castro, and Richard Nixon espace. At the exit of the Pentagon, Lyndon B. Jonson is waiting there with a limo and the Secret Service. Castro is flown back home to Cuba. When he arrives at his mansion, it is in ruins. His brother Raul Castro meets him at the front door. They enter through a secret back door. Inside, they find the dead bodies Nikita Dragovich and Lev Kravchenko. The two are revived by the Castro brothers using a technique invented by Dr. Ludwig Maxis. Soon, they begin to hear the crys of the dead. And zombies swarm them. They all run into the bedroom and prepare to fight the zombie horde. It is revealed, through some of the characters' quotes, that the Bay of Pigs invasion was a cover-up put into affect by Maxis. In other words, Maxis was behind the reason for the uprising. Also, the players never learn how Dragovich and Kravchenko are killed and by whom, and why they are at Castro's mansion. 'Tropas and Cuban Resistance Zombies' Due to the map being in Cuba directly after the Bay of Pugs invasion, the zombies are the dead Tropas and Cuban Resistance zombies. These zombies wear the uniforms that are appropriate to their faction. They act the same way, and thier skin looks like the zombies from Asension. 'Zombie Boss' The Zombie Boss in this map is Carlos. Carlos was the Cuban Resistance soldier in the mission 'Operation 40'. This is the only mission he appears in, and his fate is unknown. In this map, he is turned into a zombie. Carlos will attempt to steal players' weapons. Weapons The following weapons appear in the map. They are organized in this list according to class. 'Pistols' *M1911 (starting weapon) *CZ75 (Mystery Box) *Python (Mystery Box 'Submachine Guns' *PM63 (off wall - double tapping the action button will add Folding Stock or an extra 100 points) *MPL (off wall - double tapping the action button will add Folding Stock for an extra 100 points) *MP5K (off wall - double tapping the action button will add Grip for an extra 100 points) *Uzi (Mystery Box) *PPSh-41 (Mystery Box) 'Assualt Rifles' *M14 (off wall - double tapping the action button will add Extended Mags for an extra 200 points) *M16 (off wall - double tapping the action button will add Full Auto Upgrade for an extra 400 points) *Commando (Mystery Box) *AK-47 (Mystery Box) *FN FAL (Mystery Box) *Famas (Mystery Box) *G11 (Mystery Box *comes with Low Power Scope*) *AUG (Mystery Box) *Galil (Mystery Box) 'Shotguns' *Olympia (off wall) *Stakeout (off wall - double tapping the action button will add Extended Mags for an extra 200 points) *SPAS-12 (off wall - double tapping the action button will add Incendiary Rounds for an extra 400 points) *HS-10 (Mystery Box) 'Machine Guns' *RPK (Mystery Box) *HK21 (Mystery Box) *Death Machine (Power-Up) *Sentry Gun (Trap) 'Launchers' *M72 LAW (Mystery Box) *China Lake (Mystery Box) 'Specials' *Ballistic Knife (Mystery Box) *Crossbow (Mystery Box *comes with Explosive Bolts*) 'Wonder Weapons' *Ray Gun (Mystery Box *with or without dual wield*) *Thundergun (Mystery Box) *Matryoshka Dolls (Mystery Box) *Quaker (Mystery Box) Notes: 'You may have noticed that I removed a few guns from the regular list and added a new Wonder Weapon one. The Quaker is a tube-shaped weapon that looks similar to the Tundergun, except it has Sahara camo. It has two boxes that are loaded on the side of it. When fired, it creates vibrations so strong that it shakes the ground instantly and causes zombies to lose their footing and fall and remain crouched for 3 seconds, allowing players to escape or kill the vulnerable zombies. This weapon replaces the Monkey Bombs. Utilities The Mystery Box and the Pack-a-Punch Machine are the utilities of this map. Each one looks the same as the ones in "Five" and Kino der Toten. No new traps appear. Power-Ups and Perks 'Power-Ups Nuke, Max Ammo, Insta-Kill, Carpenter, Double Points, Death Machine, and Fire Sale all return. They all have the same effect on the zombies/players and previous. However, two new Power-Ups called Berserker and Triple Points make their debut in this map. Berserker allows the player who collected it unlimited ammo, points, and health for 30 seconds. Triple Points triples the amount of points for each kill. 'Perks' Juggernog, Speed Cola, Quick Revive, PhD Flopper, and Stamin-Up all reappear. Each one has the same effect on the player and costs the same. Two new Perks called Attach-A-Match and Amm-O-Matic make their debut in this map. Amm-O-Matic costs 500 points and gives the player who bought it Max Ammo for each of their guns. Attach-O-Match's cost varies depending on the attachment. The following attachments can be bought and added to the players' gun (note that some of these attachments do not apply to some guns): *Dual Wield (50 points *pistols only*) *Red Dot Sight (100 points) *Reflex Sight (100 points) *ACOG Scope (200 points) *Infrared Scope (200 points) *Variable Zoom Scope (200 points) *Extended Mag (300 points) *Dual Mag (300 points) *Flamethrower (400 points) *Rapid Fire (400 points) *Grenade Launcher (500 points) Possible Gameplay/Rooms 'Starting Room/Bedroom' All players start in the bedroom. The bedroom has a bed, a dresser, and Quick Revive in it. There are four windows in this room. One window faces the outside, two are attached to the wall, and another right across from the dresser. The M14 and Olympia can be bought here. To exit the room, a player must open as door that costs 1000 points. This door leads to a balcony. 'Balcony' The Balcony is the smallest section of the map. Nothing can be purchased here. To exit this area, all the players have to do is walk down a set of stairs. 'Back Yard' The yard is the largest section of the map. There is a wooden fence that surrounds this area. Directly in front of the steps that the players walked down against the fence is the Speed Cola machine, and the PM63 can be bought here. The Yard's terrain is flat with no hills. However there is a fountain in the middle. The fence has 10 holes in it that zombies can come from. To leave the Yard and re-enter the house, the players must open a sliding door on the side of the house. 'Basement' The Basement is the next section of the house the players can open. The sliding door costs 1000 points to open. The basement has a large screen television, a table, a couch, and two armchairs. There are 3 holes in the walls that zombies can come from. PhD Flopper, the MPL, and the Stakeout can be purchased here. On thee side of the Basement, there is a set of stairs that a player needs to open for 1500 points. 'Kitchen' If the players chose the open the debris on the steps in the Basement and walk up the steps, they find themselves in the Kitchen. The Kitchen is somewhat small. It contains a stove, counters, a refrigerator, and cabinents. The power switch is located above the refrigerator. The M16 is available for purchase above the stove. The Kitchen is connected to the Dining Room. No door needs to be opened to enter the Dining Room. 'Dining Room' The Dining Room is a medium-sized room. The only thing it has in the way is a table with chairs pushed in. Stamin-Up is in the corner of the room. The Dining Room has 2 windows in it. To exit the Dining Room, a player must sacrifice 2000 points. 'Living Room' The Living Room is the next section. It also has a large television, as well as two couches, a chair, and a grandfather clock. This is one of hardest rooms to navigate around. It contained Juggernog. The are 3 holes in the wall that zombies spawn from. The way to exit is to clear debris around the Front Porch for 2000 points. 'Front Porch' The Front Porch is similar to the Balcony. The SPAS-12 is the only thing that can be purchased here. To exit, all the players have to do is walk forward a few feet to reach the Front Yard. 'Front Yard'﻿ The Front Yard is second largest area of the map. Amm-O-Matic can be purchased here. The yard is a slightly elevated area, with a wooden fence surrounding it. The fence has 6 holes in it. Up on the top of a hill there is a garage. The Sentry Gun trap is located here, in the middle of the Yard. 'Garage' The Garage is last area of the map that can be opended. To open it, it costs 3000 points. It contains the Pack-a-Punch Machine and Attach-A-Match. '''Notes: '''After the power is turned on, weapons are Pack-a-Punched, and Perks are bought, the players fight limitless waves of zombies, knowing that eventually the undead horde will overpower them. Follow-Up I realize this definitely isn't my best theory. I am not even going to take the time to change anything and or add anything. If you would like better posts, please tell me your opinions on the map setting and I will turn it into a whole post and give you credit for the setting. Please, I am running out of ideas!﻿ Category:Blog posts